mytologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Gudernes skabelse (græsk mytologi)
I begyndelsen var der intet andet end Khaos' gabende tomhed. Ud ad Khaos opstod Gaia, Jorden og Eros, kærlighedens gud. Herefter kom Nat, Dag og Erebos, Tartaros' mørke lys. Gaia fødte Uranos – himlen – og bjergene og havet. Hun giftede sig med Uranos, og sammen fik de hundred-hænderne, kykloperne og de mægtige titaner. Titanerne Uranos hadede og frygtede sine titan-børn. Efterhånden som de blev født, lukkede han dem inde i Tartaros, så de aldrig så dagslyset. Han frydede sig over sin ondskab, mens hans kone, Gaia, pønsede på en måde at frelse sine børn på. Hun lavede en segl af diamant og gav den til Kronos, den yngste og frygteligste titan, som lokkede sin far i baghold. Kronos angreb den intetanende Uranos og besejrede ham. Da Uranos' kropsvæsker dryppede ned på jorden, dannede de gigaterne, furierne, nymferne og Afrodite. Guderne Ser man på et billede af Olympen, kan man måske forestille sig, hvor store titanerne faktisk var, for det store bjerg var bare den mægtige Kronos' trone. Det varede ikke længe, inden Kronos begyndte at opføre sig nøjagtig ligesom sin far. Han giftede sig med sin søster, Rhea, og hun fødte guderne Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon og Zeus. Men Kronos slugte alle de nyfødte guder, for Gaia og Uranos havde advaret ham om, at også han var dømt til at blive besejret af et af sine egne børn. Rhea var ligesom Gaia desperat over sine børns skæbne. Så da hendes yngste barn, Zeus, var født, gemte hun ham i en hule i Dikte-bjerget på Kreta. Hun svøbte en sten i noget babytøj og gav Kronos den, så han kunne sluge den i stedet for den yngste gud. Zeus svor, at han ville hævne sig på sin far. Da han blev større, fik han først Kronos til at brække stenen op og derefter alle hans brødre og søstre. Så anførte han guderne i en rasende kamp mod de onde titaner. Guderne fik støtte af hundred-hænderne og de en-øjede kykloper, som Zeus havde befriet fra Tataros. Zeus kastede tordenkiler, der glimtede af lyn og torden, mens hundred-hænderne smed med massive kampesten; havet kogte og Jorden selv stod i flammer. Endelig, efter en krig, der varede 10 år, drev Zeus Kronos og titanerne ud af himlen. Han kastede dem ned i Tataros' mørkeste hul og bandt dem med så stærke lænker, at de aldrig ville rejse sig og udfordre ham og de andre guder igen. Guderne trækker lod Efter selv at have taget magten i Universet trak guderne lod om deres domæner. Zeus, der blev gudernes konge, trak himlen og alle himlenes fjerne regioner. Poseidon trak havet og blev herre over alle de skabninger, der levede der. Deres bror, Hades, trak Tataros, den mørke underverden under jorden, hvor han herskede over de dødes sjæle og vogtede de fanger, som Zeus havde dømt til evig straf. Ingen gud blev hersker over selve Jorden, for den var fælles for alle. Afrodite Ikke alle de olympiske guder var børn af Kronos. Nogle siger, at Afrodite, kærlighedsgudinden, var barn af Zeus og en gudinde ved navn Dione. Men andre holder på, at den smukkeste af alle gudinderne, Afrodite, blev født af havets skum efter sejren over Uranos. Da hun gik på stranden på Kythera og Cypern, begyndte græsset at gro under hendes fødder, og blomsterne sprang ud. Zeus' fjender Da titanerne var besejret, rejste Tyfon, eller Tyfoeus, en enorm drage med hundrede hoveder, sig brølende og hvæsende for at udfordre Zeus. Men den vrede gud besejrede snart Tyfon og kastede ham ned i Tartaros til titanerne. Zeus og guderne stod nu overfor en sidste fjende: giganterne. Disse brutale skabninger stablede bjerge oven på hinanden for at angribe himlen. Zeus besejrede også dem og begravede dem dybt i den jord, de var født af. Sagnet fortæller, at Zeus endda fængslede en af dem under Etna, en siciliansk vulkan, der stadig udspyr lava, når giganterne vrider sig i raseri. (Evans 2008) Kort version (Percy Jackson) Kronos var kongetitan. Han stolede ikke på sine børn, der var guderne. Så Kronos åd dem. Men hans hustru (Rhea) gemte baby Zeus, og gav Kronos en sten at æde i stedet. Senere, da Zeus var voksen, narrede han sin far, Kronos, til at kaste sine (altså Zeus') brødre og søstre op og så var der en stor kamp mellem guderne og titanerne – og guderne vandt. Zeus gav Kronos en blanding af sennep og vin, som fik ham til at kaste sine fem andre børn op. Siden børnene var udødelige guder, var de vokset på inde i titanens mave uden at tage skade. Guderne bekæmpede deres far, skar ham i stykker med hans egen le og spredte hans rester rundt om i Tataros, den mørkeste del af Underverdenen. Det originale uddrag fra bogen Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... " "Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan, " I corrected myself. "And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. " Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '" "And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted, " Grover muttered. "Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. " "I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" (Riordan 2006) Kilder *Evans, Hestia. 2008. Mytologi. Oversat af Inge Damm. Sesam. *Riordan, Rick. 2006. »The Lightning Theif.« ''www.readanybook.com. ''Senest hentet eller vist den 17. 02 2016. http://www.readanybook.com/online/67152. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Myter Kategori:Græske myter Kategori:Græske gudemyter